No Trip is Ever Simple with the Vongola
by Aozora no Renn
Summary: When Reborn walks into Tsuna's class, disguised as Reboyama-Sensei, he knew something was going to happen. He just didn't think that it would involve his class and various others going on a field trip to Italy. To make matters worse, they would be staying at the Vongola Mansion. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is set about two years after the Representative Battle and the Arcobaleno have begun aging again. As in going from 5 to 6 etc. Also this is my first Fanfiction, so I am sorry if it isn't that good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano. I can only wish.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and some swearing (courtesy of Gokudera)

It was during History when it happened. We were just listening to Nagisa-Sensei drone on and on about Italy during the 1800's, being lulled to sleep by her voice. Yamamoto was sleeping with his text book propped up in front of him, and Gokudera was seated with his legs propped up on his desk, chair leaning on its back legs. It was a sight I was used to seeing in most classes.  
My own eyes were beginning to feel heavy as I continued listening. Reborn had drilled into my brain as much Italian History that most people wouldn't think possible. Being taught the same thing by a teacher in less detail and with less enthusiasm (read: without the various means of torture if I made a mistake) was quite boring to say the least, hence the part of me falling asleep.  
Just as my head was about to hit my desk, my Intuition flared and my head flashed straight up. I looked over at the door and glared, hoping that He wasn't going to walk through the door. Gokudera had noticed and began staring at the door, probably wondering what was going to happen. As the teacher turned to ask a question the door slammed open, causing the teacher to jump and me to drop my head on the table with a groan. Reborn in his Reboyama-Sensei disguise, walked into the room.

Nagisa-Sensei was in a state of shock, when I picked my head up of the table. Glancing slightly at Yamamoto I saw that he had been woken up by the noise and was looking at Reborn. Sighing, I looked at Reborn and saw him staring it me. As if me looking at him was some sort of signal, he looked at the teacher.  
"My apologies for interrupting your class, Sensei. But I have just come from the Principles office to deliver the good news." Reborn paused for effect before addressing the class.  
"This class has been chosen to go on a month long trip to Italy. A long time friend of mine has agreed to let you stay at his place and has also paid for all the expenses. All you have to do is get a parent or guardian to sign this form, and then you will be free to go. If you wish to, you may bring money to buy souvenirs." He tacked on as an afterthought. I glared at him as soon as he mentioned Italy. He was planning something, I just knew it.

After the slips were given to the class, and Reborn left, the room erupted into chatter. The teacher just sighed and let us talk as she had received a form as well. I guessed that she would be one of the supervising teachers. Gokudera came over muttering about stupid tourists as he was listening to our classmates, while Yamamoto was smiling and laughing as per usual.  
"Sounds like fun, doesn't it Tsuna?" he said when he arrived.  
"Stupid Baseball-Freak, you sound like a tourist. We go there once a year. Jyuudiame, if you don't wish to go we shall support your decision and stay with you." Gokudera changed from argumentative to loyal puppy when he caught sight of my face. I shook my head and sighed.  
"It's okay, Hayato. I will be going. I'm pretty sure I don't have a say in the matter." I sighed again and let my head drop to the table, ignoring the argument that had somehow erupted between the two, and was now happening over my head.

When I got home I confronted Reborn, but a lot of good that did me. He didn't explain anything, just telling me in weird round about ways that we were just going to Italy. I only managed to get out of him that it would be "interesting". His words not mine. After all that hard work I decided that stressing over it wouldn't solve anything. I hope that was a good idea.

A/N: please review so I can work on fixing my writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I'm back with the latest chapter. I was excited when I saw that people were actually reading it. Honestly I wasn't expecting that many people to follow and/or favourtie the story. Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and cursing(courtesy of Gokudera)

The days that followed made me feel like I probably should have stressed about it more. The teachers didn't really teach us anything, as the whole class was excited about going to Italy and didn't stop talking about it. A few days after Reborn's announcement, I found out that Hibari, Onii-san, Kusakabe, and a few more upperclassmen were coming as well. That was when I fainted, of course Reborn use his Leon-mallet to wake me up straight away though.

The day before we left, Reborn dropped into our class again, to hand out the passports and plane tickets. The class erupted into more chatter once he left and I cursed the sadistic infant to hell multiple times.

One week after the announcement and it was time to go. I tried very hard to get out of going, but the little demon was forcing me awake and out the door at 5am. I didn't even have to be at the school until 6! When I complained about that he just kicked me in the head and said that I had to run around the town before I went to the school.

I arrived at the school just before 6, puffing and about to collapse. Onii-san had joined me while I had been running and he had already run around the town twice before me. We walked over to Gokudera and Yamamoto. They were standing with Kyoko and Hana, and they had their luggage in a neat pile beside them. I place my luggage next to theirs and my arms became jelly. I once again cursed the infant to hell, this time for making me run whilst carrying my luggage.

When it got to 6 o'clock Nagisa-Sensei and Nezu-Sensei arrived and took the role. Once that was done the excited chatter began again. It was about five minutes later when some of the students began looking eagerly down the road. When I had a glance at what they were looking at I immediately regretted looking. Making their way down the road were seven black limos, and to make matters worse, they had the Vongola crest on the side. I shrieked softly as they pulled to a stop.

Reborn walked to the front and stood next to Nagisa-Sensei and Nezu-Sensei. He then turned and addressed the students.

"Alright, can the following people please step forward. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Hibari Kyoya. You lot will be in this car, so grab your luggage and hop to it." I could feel Hibari glaring at us when he heard his name called out. Looking over I saw that he was indeed glaring at us. I gave him a look and he smirked. Grabbing his luggage, he walked over to the first limo and placed his things at the boot, before sliding in through the open door. We followed suit and Reborn began getting the other students into the limos.

"I will hold you to your promise, Herbivore." Hibari told me as I followed him in. I nodded slightly, feeling a shiver go down my spine at his promise of pain. As I sat down I realised that the other students could be wondering why Hibari had willingly gotten into a car with a bunch of "herbivore".

3rd person POV

Tsuna was right. One student by the name of Osamu was currently thinking that very though. The Hibari Kyoya, Demon of Namimori, had gotten into a limo with "herbivores", without so much as a tonfa in sight. And what's more is that Dame-Tsuna looked as though he changed slightly. Not very noticeable but just enough that Osamu, who bullied him often, felt that something wasn't quite right. He decided at that very moment, as he heard his name get called, that he was going to get to the bottom of this. And he knew exactly who to ask for some help.

Normal POV

The limo ride was spent trying to get Onii-san and Gokudera to stop fighting, and to stop Hibari from biting them to death. It was a good thing that the ride wasn't that ling, because I had no idea how long we would have been able to stop him. When the limo came to a stop at the airport Hibari was out the door before the limo had stopped fully. We all followed and then watched as the rest of the limos pulled up. Once every one was out with their luggage, the limos left.

As we were walking to gate 2, pulling our luggage behind us, I nearly ran into the student in front of me. They had stopped dead at the sight of the Vongola's private jet. Well the one that was mine, I thought bitterly as I continued walking. I had a feeling that Reborn was planning on making me do lots of paperwork very soon. That sent a chill down my spine. I sighed and shook my head. Ah paperwork, the love of my life. I was going to cry if the pile is as big as last time.

"Reboyama-Sensei's friend must be very rich." One of the students said in awe as they walked towards the plane. I laughed bitterly when I heard that. No one heard me though, so it was fine. You have no idea, I thought as I walked on board.

**A/N: **please review and help me figure out ways to improve my writing, or to just, you know, praise me... God that sounded conceited...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N****:** So here is the next chapter. I would have had it up sooner but school was being, well, school and I had a heap of homework. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, but my teacher like to randomly spring us with homework that takes the whole night to do. Any way enough of that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish. (I seriously have, like loads of times)

**Warnings: **Probable OOC-ness and swearing(courtesy of Gokudera)

"Attention Students, you are now free to roam the plane at your leisure. There is an entertainment section in the back half. The stairs in between lead down to the doctor's office and other offices. Please do not go into those offices, apart from the doctor's. Also the bathroom is located near the back as well. That is all." The moment the intercom turned off, there were students scrambling to the back of the plane. I sighed softly. The entertainment room wasn't going to go anywhere.

If memory serves me, the entertainment section held four television screens, three of which were hooked up to game consoles. There were two whole bookshelves dedicated to games for said consoles. There were numerous laptops sitting on a bench running along one of the sides of the plane, and beanbags and couches randomly placed throughout the area.

I trudged towards the back after all the students had left. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed behind me. I walked into chaos and immediately walked back out and shut the door. The students were yelling across the room and two of the T.V's were in the process of being broken. Numerous chairs were flipped and the laptops were spread all over the room. One of the couches had even nearly been pulled apart.

I started to hyperventilate. My paperwork was building. I was literally away from the rest of the students for two minutes and they had already nearly destroyed the room. Seriously, were they little kids or something? Preparing myself mentally, I opened the door with my eyes closed. I made sure to close the door behind me and then I opened my eyes.

I'm fairly sure my jaw fell to the floor. The place looked as though the chaos had never happened. The T.V's that were being broken, were perfectly fine and there were several students playing games on them. All the laptops were neatly on the bench, with students on them doing whatever. I looked over and saw that the couch that was being pulled apart, was now sitting without the massive rips and tears through it.

Gokudera and Yamamoto were just as speechless. What the hell had just happened? That was when I felt a shiver go down my spine and my Intuition going off like alarm bells.

"Kufufu. Hello there, Tsunayoshi." I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned around. What the hell was Mukuro doing here?

"Hello Mukuro. May I ask what you are doing here?" I looked at him, slightly glaring because I now knew what had happened in the room.

"I'm here so that the Arcobaleno will owe me a favour. It was his idea after all." He shrugged. Damn that Reborn. Why does he like to torture me? I sighed and shook my head, then looked over at the students. They don't know who Mukuro is, this could be a problem.

"Hey Mukuro, would please stay out of the students sight while on this plane. They don't know who you are and would most likely be confused as to who you are." I explained to him. He nodded surprisingly compliant.

"If you insist, but please do visit me in my room. I tend to get very lonely." He whispered into my ear before turning to walk to his room. What was he thinking saying things like that here? People can misunderstand.

"Damn Pineapple." I muttered under my breath, thanking God that only Gokudera and Yamamoto were in hearing distance.

"I heard that Tsunayoshi." Mukuro called back just enough that I could hear him. He also sent a murderous glare with the words, and I stuck out my tongue. Childish, I know, but I just wanted to join my classmates further in the room.

I had just sat down beside Kyoko and Hana, when Gokudera handed me a note. As I read it I wished that I could just set the note on fire and then pretend I had never seen it, but alas I could not. If Reborn found out that I had done that I would have received double the amount of training. Sighing I stood up again and exited the entertainment section.

Going down the stairs I glanced over at Mukuro's office and I could feel him glowering at the door. At least he was listening to me for once. Sighing quietly I walked past each of my guardians offices and discovered where Hibari had been for the whole flight so far. It appears he too was in his office; he was probably taking a nap or doing work for the Disciplinary Committee.

My office was at the very end of the hall. It had big sign on it that said Vongola Decimo. Luckily it didn't say my name, or else there was a chance my classmates would find out. Although, I would be very lucky indeed if they _didn't_ find out.

I took a deep breath before opening my door. The sight that greeted me made me want to run back out, crying. I would have too, if Reborn hadn't been sitting on a chair in front of my desk staring at me with his gun in his hand. Resigning to my fate I walked into my office and closed the door behind me, sniffing a little. The pile of paperwork that was sitting on my desk was much bigger than last time. I sat behind my desk and pulled out a pen from the drawer.

"Oi Dame-Tsuna. You have to finish all of the paper work before we reach Italy. And I don't mean the airport, I mean when we actually pass over the country. Have fun." The demon smirked as he jumped of his chair. I quickly picked up the sheet on top of the pile closest to me and started reading it. Of course the words were in neither Italian nor Japanese, but Russian. I sighed, this was going to be a long flight.

3rd POV

Reborn smirked as his student began to read the paperwork furiously. He liked watching Tsuna struggle to complete the work set for him in the amount of time he had. Also, Reborn could tell that Tsuna did not want to repeat what happened the last time he had failed to complete the task within the set amount of time. He smirked wider at the thought as he left the room. As much fun as it was to watch Tsuna suffer, he had things that he needed to do himself, checking on the other students being one of them.

As Reborn was thinking this, he nearly ran into a student who had been making their way down the corridor. He hid quickly and watched as the student made his way towards Tsuna's office. The student looked as though they were debating about going into the office. After a few moments of pulling their hand back and forth from the door handle, they appeared to come to a decision. As their hand grasped the door handle, Reborn popped out of his hiding place.

"Ciaossu, Mochida. You do remember what the announcement said about these offices right?" The student, Mochida, looked at Reborn in surprise. Reborn smirked at that.

"If you are looking for the doctor's office it is in the other direction." He pointed down the corridor, back towards the stairs. Mochida took one last look at the door to Tsuna's office, before walking back to the stairs. Reborn lowered his fedora and then walked into his office. This is going to be so much fun, he though as he shut the door.

**A/N:** So there's the chapter. Once again please review to give some helpful hints and tricks to help me improve or to just tell if you liked or not.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay, so here is the next chapter. School holidays have started, but the homework hadn't stopped. Sometimes I think that the teachers just hate me. On a happier note Supanova is this weekend and I'm going. I'm really excited and it motivated me to finish the chapter with my dying will. Haha/shot. Also I noticed that in the previous chapter there were a few words that didn't show up, they have been fixed. If that happens again, I would love for someone to inform me. Any way, here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn does not belong to me, it belongs to Akira Amano. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly from Gokudera, but too much exposure leads to other characters picking up the habit)

The piles of uncompleted paperwork was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the trip went on. I began to think that I would be able to escape a punishment this time. As I placed the paper I had just signed on a separate pile, my stomach growled. I looked over at the pile and saw that I only had a few papers left. Shaking my head, I picked up the next sheet. Now was not the time to be thinking about food. If Reborn caught me, I shuddered at the possibility. Sighing I continued to work through the few papers I had left.

Finally, the last paper was signed. I stood up and stretched, whilst looking at my phone. I saw that there was still one hour left until we reached Italy, so I decided to go to the kitchen and grab some food. Making sure that no one was in the corridor, I left my office and went to the kitchen.

Once there I saw that I wasn't the only one who had been feeling hungry. All of my friends were sitting at the table nibbling on food that the chefs had laid out before them.

"_Hello Decimo, did you finish all your paperwork._" Marco, one of the chefs, asked. I blinked once before my brain translated the Italian. My brain was still translating other languages because of the paperwork.

"_Yes I did. I just hope there isn't a pile waiting for me at the Mansion._" I sighed as I sat beside Gokudera and began to nibble the food as well.

"_As good as always, Marco._" I smiled at the chef as he turned to go and cook more food. Before he turned though I caught a glimpse of red on his cheeks. Smiling again, I picked up some more food, but as I was bringing it to my mouth my Intuition struck. Pausing, I looked at the cake I was bringing to my mouth and then dropped it in fright. It was purple, and I'm fairly sure there were bugs sticking out of it. Why on Earth as Bianchi here, and cooking? Whose bright idea was it to let her near the kitchen?

"It's good to keep you on your toes." I looked over and saw Reborn eating some cakes on a different table. He finished his cake and then jumped onto my shoulder.

"How else am I supposed to train you to be a great mafia boss?" I glared at him as he gave me an innocent face. I sighed before picking up a different cake. Bianchi walked in as I was bringing the cake to my mouth. I blanched and quickly shoved it in before she saw it. Knowing her she would make me eat her food. I quickly stood up and made my escape; I did not want to die today.

Of course as I was making my way to the door, Gokudera caught sight of Bianchi. With a very painful sounding noise emitting from his stomach, he fell onto the table. I sighed and walked back over to him, before picking him up. Yamamoto helped me and we both carried him to his office and laid him down on his bed. After making sure that he was going to be fine, and leaving Yamamoto on guard duty, I made my way back to my office. I gave a quick glance over my desk making sure that I had completed all of my paperwork and then settled down on my bed. Reborn had long since gone and I figured that I may as well get some sleep.

A Leon-Mallet woke me up an hour later. I yelped and began rubbing the lump that was already forming on my head. As I looked around with bleary eyes, I felt my Intuition go off. I glared at Reborn and then looked around the room more carefully. There didn't seem to be anything out of the ordinary, so what was making my Intuition go off like an alarm? It was as I looked carefully at my desk that I noticed a single sheet of paper that was unsigned. I looked over at Reborn and saw him smirking, already imagining the amount of torture that he was going to put me through.

I'm fairly sure that whatever remained of my sanity left at that moment. Honestly, I was surprised that it hadn't fled sooner. As my sanity left, I stood up and ran to the door as fast as I could. I had managed to get the door open when Reborn kicked me in the back of my head. My shriek was cut off as my face and the ground had an intimate moment. I rolled onto my back and glared at Reborn as I got up. Cursing the infant to hell, I closed the door and sat down at my desk to sign the blasted paper. Reborn sat in my shoulder to make sure that I did the work.

I had just sat down when Gokudera burst through the door, dynamite in hand.

"Jyuudiame, are you alright?" he yelled looking around for possible threats.

"I'm fine, Hayato. It was just Reborn." I felt Reborn's glare at the 'just Reborn' comment and he tugged my hair, hard. Wincing slightly, I motioned for Gokudera to put the dynamite away. Bowing slightly, he returned them to wherever he got them from. As soon as he did, Yamamoto burst through the door.

"You're late Baseball-Freak. Jyuudiame could have been hurt, and you could have let the threat get away." Gokudera turned on him.

"But Tsuna's fine, so it doesn't matter." Yamamoto said grinning, but his eyes betrayed that he was worried. Of course Yamamoto's words started another argument, with Gokudera yelling and Yamamoto just laughing. Shaking my head slightly at their antics, I glanced down at the paper in my hand. I read it quickly, before signing it. Luckily that one was in Japanese. I looked back over at the two and saw that the argument now involved some dynamite. Yep, I think it is time to go. I stood up and walked towards them. As I neared the argument stopped and I smiled at them.

"Perhaps we should get back to our seats, we should be arriving soon." I smiled a bit wider. They both nodded and we made our way up the stairs. I sat in my seat as an announcement was called out over the intercom, informing everyone that we were nearing the airport and to return to their seats. Looking around I saw that most of the students were already back in their seats, some were even asleep. I shrugged and proceeded to put my seatbelt on. Once on, I noticed that Osamu and Mochida were staring at me for some reason. I smiled and waved to be polite before turning to talk to Kyoko who had just sat next to me, whilst ignoring the stares burning into my back.

3rd person POV  
**Flashback**

"**Oi, Mochida I would like to talk to you for a second." Osamu grabbed onto his arm. Mochida looked down in surprise. **

"**Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, slightly annoyed. Dame-Tsuna had seemingly disappeared and he had something he wanted to say to him. **

"**Have you noticed something weird about Dame-Tsuna recently? I mean, he managed to get the Hibari Kyoya to get into a car without any fuss. Do you think that's strange?" Osamu asked. **

"**Now that you mention it, I have noticed that. I feel like there is something going on here and I want to get to the bottom of it." Mochida looked thoughtful. Osamu on the other hand was trying to hide his grin. He knew it was a good idea to come to him.**

"**Aha, I have an idea." Osamu jumped at the outburst. He had not expected him to come up with an idea so quickly. **

"**Go and round up all these people. I think it is time we played a game of truth or dare." Osamu immediately went off to find the people Mochida listed off. Mochida on the other hand stayed where he was and had a faraway look on his face. He wasn't distracted until Osamu came back with everyone and they began their game.**

**Flashback end**

Osamu was fuming. Their plan to find out about Dame-Tsuna failed. He had been unable to find him and none of his friends had wanted to 'play' with them. In the end it was still a good game, and he had laughed when Mochida was caught trying to sneak into one of the offices downstairs. He had got carried away with the game and didn't find out anything about Dame-Tsuna at all. It was so frustrating. He quickly glanced over at Mochida and he swore that he saw a relieved look on his face. But it was gone when he blinked, so he wasn't so sure. Anyway, why would Mochida be relieved they hadn't found out anything about Dame-Tsuna? That didn't make any sense. Osamu shook his head to clear the thoughts. It didn't make sense because it wasn't true, he thought. But there was a nagging suspicion in the back of his mind and he wondered if he had made the right choice in coming to Mochida.

**A/N:** Hehe, slight cliffhanger. This story has a mind of it's own, just warning you now. I know how it is going to start and end, but I have no idea what the journey in between is going to be like. I'm going along for the ride as well. Yep, so anyway, please review with any tips or trick to help with my writing, or to say if you like the story. The reviews make me feel loved, and I enjoy that feeling. Please and Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** And here is the next chapter. Thank you to every one who has been following, favouriting and reviewing, it makes me feel loved. Supanova was a blast and I got lots of cool things and spent all my money. There was also lots of cool cosplays there too. There was even people cosplaying as Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari and Chrome. I was so excited because I had never actually seen people cosplay them in RL; I had a massive fangirl attack. I literally squealed when I saw them, scaring the crap out of the people I was with in the process.  
Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, it belongs to Akira Amano.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and swearing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure leads to other characters picking up the habit)

"Blah"- Japanese

"_Blah_"- Italian

There were limos waiting for us at the airport again, also with the Vongola crest on them. The students were too tired to be even the least bit surprised about it. As I followed Gokudera into one of the limos, I asked the driver to make a pit stop. He agreed readily and took us to shops. After getting what I needed, I hopped back inside the limos.

"_Have you gotten everything you needed, Decimo?_" The driver asked as I slid inside. I nodded and then we took off towards the Vongola Mansion.

When we arrived all the other limos were there and the rest of the class was waiting for us. Nezu-Sensei didn't look pleased.

"You guys left first yet arrived last. Explain yourselves." He demanded, which made Gokudera explode.

"Listen here you fucking bastard, Jyuudiame has his reasons, so don't yell at him." This started a massive argument between the two. Gokudera even pulled out some dynamite, but I managed to convince him to put them away, thankfully. The door opened as Gokudera began apologising to me, interrupting him. I heard a soft gasp followed by running feet.

"Tsuna-nii!" I heard the shout and turned around to face the door. As I did I was tackled to the ground. I looked up and saw that Fuuta, I-pin and Lambo were sitting on top of me. Three children had tackled me and brought me to the ground; Reborn is going to make my life in hell worse. More training for me, yay.

Ignoring the pessimistic voice inside me, I smiled up at the kids. They had changed a bit since I last saw them. Lambo's hair had begun to look less like an afro and more like his 15-year old self's, I-pin's hair was growing out into her two pigtails and she was wearing her glasses, and Fuuta had grown again and his scarf was missing.

"Hello again Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta. Are you going to get off me soon?" As I said that they all jumped off me at the same time and smiled. I smiled back, I had missed them. Although they had only been gone for a month now and would be coming back soon, I had really missed them.

Yamamoto helped me up to my feet as the kids began talking all over each other about what they had been doing and how much they had missed me. When I was standing I began brushing off the dust from my clothes whilst listening to them all carefully. Then I froze as I remembered that we weren't the only ones here.

I turned around and saw the whole class frozen in shock. Smiling sheepishly, I tried to find words to explain myself, but they were eluding me. Nezu-Sensei snapped out of it first.

"What was that and how do they know you? Also who are they?" he demanded, taking a step closer to me with every question. I matched his steps backwards and gave a shaky laugh.

"I've been here before?" I offered. When he looked like he was going to say more Gokudera butted in.

"He gave you his answer, now leave Jyuudiame alone." I could hear the unspoken threat in his words. Nezu-Sensei backed off at those words and the other students appeared to snap out of the daze they were in. That was when a voice was heard from the open door.

"_Master Lambo, Master Fuuta, Mistress I-pin? Where are you?"_ It sounded like a young female.

"_We're talking to big brother Tsuna." _They all yelled towards the door in unison. At that moment the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway. It was a young maid and by the looks of it she could only have been sixteen, maybe seventeen.

"_Big brother Tsuna? What do you me-" _she cut off when she caught sight of me. I gave a small wave to her and she gasped and started bowing.

"_Master Decimo, I had no idea that you arrived. I apologise for my rudeness."_

"_It is all good, Maria. Although currently it would be best to speak Japanese in front of my classmates. Do you perhaps know where Sebastian is? I fear that myself, guardians, classmates and teachers are awfully tired, and it would be rather strange to them if I knew where to go."_ I spoke to the maid and ignored my classmates shocked faces. From beside me I could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto gloating. I glanced behind me and noted that Onii-san was now standing with Kyoko and Hibari had already left.

"_Of course Decimo. He is coming right away._"Then switching to Japanese, "Sebastian will be here shortly and he will escort you to your rooms." She then bowed and walked back inside. Lambo, Fuuta and I-pin followed her inside after promising me that they would see me later. I waved to them and then sighed as they walked inside.

"Jyuudiame, are you alright?" Gokudera asked concerned. I smiled at him.

"Yes Hayato, I'm fine. Just tired." I replied, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Gokudera nodded in understanding and Yamamoto swung his arm across his shoulders.

"See Hayato, Tsuna's fine. And I'm sure that he isn't the only one who is tired." He said and then gave a pointed look at the rest of the students. Gokudera looked at them as well. I could see that he had only just noticed that the other students were tired as well. He nodded and then as if only just realising what Yamamoto had said and what he was doing, turned on him.

"Baseball-Freak, what do you think you are doing and when did I give you permission to call me that?" Gokudera looked as though he was going to shove dynamite down Yamamoto's throat if he said the wrong answer. Of course Yamamoto didn't realise this.

"Well, if I recall correctly it was when-" Gokudera cut him off by pulling out some dynamite and proceeding to try and shove it down his throat. See, I told you.

I somehow managed to get Gokudera to put the dynamite away before he managed to hurt anyone with it. Gokudera settled with kicking Yamamoto in the shin after he put it away. As soon as that happened the doors opened once again and a young man dressed as a butler opened the door. He was about 23 and had black hair and black eyes. I quickly glanced over and saw that some of the girls had dreamy looks on their faces. Shaking my head I looked back at the butler.

"Hello everyone. My name is Sebastian and I am the head butler for the Vongola Family. Currently my Master is unavailable, so he is unable to greet you. He has, however, informed me that he will be able to make it to dinner tonight and hopes that you will all join him." Sebastian began speaking in slightly accented Japanese that had the looks on the girls faces grow even dreamier.

"I have been instructed to take you to the rooms and get you settled. Your bags have already been placed in your rooms. So if you will follow me." He then turned and everyone began scrambling up the stairs. Before I followed, I grabbed the shopping bag from the limo driver and thanked him. Once again I found myself thinking that this trip was going to be very long and very painful.

3rd person POV

At around 5pm, a knock resounded through an office. The person occupying said office looked up from the paperwork in his hand. Seeing that the other occupant of the office is calm and he himself feeling no threat from the person outside he put the piece of paper back on the desk.

"_You may come in._" After those words the door slowly slid open and someone walked inside the office. They bowed low before looking at the person sitting behind the desk.

"_Your report."_ The person behind the desk looked the intruder in the eyes.

"_Of course Decimo. All of the students are sleeping peacefully and all evidence that this is Mansion is home to the Mafia has been removed; I went and had a look around and spoke to the maids and butlers to confirm this. There are a few students that are suspicious of you, but the main one to be concerned about is Osamu. Other than that nothing appears to be a problem." _The person who had entered stood straight and looked the Decimo in the eyes the entire time they were speaking. Decimo himself didn't look away from the person either.

"_Thank you for informing and thank you for doing this too. I would have had someone else do it, but they are too – what's the word – um, conspicuous."_ Decimo smiled at the person.

"_It's fine Decimo. It's the least I can do after-" _

"_I have already forgiven that._" Decimo cut them off. "_Anyway, you look tired too. Perhaps you should go to bed as well, It wouldn't do to have you falling asleep and missing something no would it._"  
At this the person stood up even straighter.

"_Of course Decimo. Well then, I best be on my way. And if I may say, you should probably take your own advice too. Make sure you get some sleep as well._" With those words the person bowed lowed again and then left the room.

The Decimo tiredly after the door shut and looked over at the other occupant.

"May I go back to bed? If I was well rested I would be able to get through the paperwork faster, and might be able to make it through dinner without pulling all my hair out this time. Because I know that all of my guardians will be present and that it will be a miracle if nothing happens during it." The Decimo sighed again thinking about what his guardians would do if he wasn't there to stop them. He looked at the other occupant pleadingly. The other occupant sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Tsuna. You may go to bed as long as I get to train you double the amount after you finish your paper work, and you don't complain about the methods I use when waking you up for the next week." The Decimo, Tsuna, jumped up and hugged the other occupant.

"Thanks Reborn." He said happily and then sat back down at the desk to sign the piece of paper that had been abandoned when the other person had entered. Once it had been signed he stood up, stretched and then walked out of the office and to his room. Reborn, who was still in the office, sighed again. Damn those puppy dog eyes that Tsuna pulls, he thought as he too left the office.

What neither of the occupants of the office, nor the person who had entered, had noticed, was the pair of eyes that followed them as they left the office.

**A/N:** Hehe another cliff hanger. Once again thank you to everyone who reviews the story. Please review because it makes me feel loved and motivates me to write more chapters for the story and write them quicker. Some helpful tips and tricks, things you think may happen or just to say you like, all is welcome. I promise that I won't bite anyone's head off if it is constructive criticism either and will take it into consideration. Please and Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Happy Easter everyone. I decided that it would be a good time to put up the next chapter, so here it is. Not much to say except that slower after this because school is staring again shortly. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mostly Gokudera but too much exposure leads to characters picking up the habit)

As I was standing outside my door, I prayed that it wouldn't squeak. Sighing and mentally preparing myself, I opened it and then nearly sighed in relief when it didn't make a noise. I tip-toed into the room and made my way over to the cupboard, moving around and away from the floorboards that squeaked. It wouldn't do to wake up my roommate. In case you hadn't guessed yet, I was currently rooming with one Hibari Kyoya.

I had decided that it would be less suspicious if we were roomed with the rest of the class rather than us going to our own rooms for the duration of our stay. The others had all readily agreed and this is why I am currently trying not to wake up Hibari.

I managed to get changed into my pyjamas and move to my bed without him waking. Sighing in delight, I settled into my bed and drifted away into a peaceful slumber.

"Omnivore, it is time to wake up." I felt like I had only just closed my eyes when I heard that.

"Five more minutes." I muttered out and rolled over. My sanity still hadn't returned from where it gone when it fled from Reborn, so it didn't register who was talking to me. I heard a sigh and footsteps getting closer to me. My brain was still mulling over who had said those words and when I heard the footsteps stop, I realised who it was. Trying to keep my composure, I rolled back over and opened my eyes. I looked up and saw steel blue eyes looking down at me.

"H-Hi K-Kyoya," I squeaked out and quickly glance at the clock. It read five past six, which meant that I had twenty-five minutes before dinner. When I looked back at Hibari, he was smirking. That was not good.

"S-so, I, um, w-will be g-getting up now, I think." I stuttered out as I shifted to get away from Hibari.

"Oh," he said raising his eyebrow, smirk never leaving his face. That was when I saw that he had his tonfas in his hands. This is really, really bad.

"Y-yeah, I'm getting up now." I said with a stronger conviction and moved further away from him.

"You are very lucky today. The baby said that I was allowed to hit you if you didn't wake up. I was going to do it anyway. But because I didn't, you now owe me." He smirked slightly wider and I knew that when I finally got around to fulfilling that promise, I was going to hurt. A lot.

I nodded and then jumped out of my bed and ran towards my cupboard and pulled on some clothes. Fancy enough for what was happening, but not enough that my classmates wondered why. Once that was done, I made sure that I had everything and doubled checked that I was wearing all my clothes. Pants, shirt, socks and shoes? Check. Gloves, ring, headphones and contacts? Check.

After mentally checking all the boxes, I walked out of my room and almost ran straight into Hibari. He had been standing right outside the door. I glared at him lightly and he smirked again. Ignoring him, I began walking towards the room where Sebastian had said to meet.

When I got there I saw that I was the only one who had been missing. Everyone looked to be tired but now that they were awake they were getting hyper. Yay, that means dinner was going to be so much fun. I sighed and moved over to where the rest of my guardians, minus Mukuro, Chrome and Lambo, were standing. Sebastian walked in shortly after I did and then led us to the dining hall.

Nono, Chrome, Mukuro, Lambo, Fuuta, I-pin and a few of Nono's guardians were already seated at the table. The first thing I noticed was where they were seated and that all the places had names tags on top of the plates.

"Come in, don't be shy. Just find your name and sit down and then we can begin dinner." Nono smiled as he looked at as all. The class began to hustle forward, almost as one, and began looking for their names. There were people calling others over when they found someone's seat, there were people looking upset because of where they were seated, and there were people looking happy because of who they were next to.

Myself and my guardians didn't really have to look, but we made the show of doing it anyway. Well, except for Hibari, he just went straight to his chair and sat down. After he did that we all 'found' our seats and sat down as well.

I was seated at the head of the table, opposite Nono, with Gokudera on my right and Yamamoto on my left. Beside Gokudera was Onii-san, Hibari and then Kusakabe, and beside Yamamoto was Lambo, Mukuro, Chrome, I-pin and then Fuuta.

It was only moments after we sat down, that the rest of the students found there seats. I almost laughed seeing their faces because of the atmosphere. As everyone was being uncomfortable at the table, I glanced around and quickly noted who was sitting where. I made doubly sure of how far away Osamu and Reborn were seated.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, the chefs came in with dinner. Every person was given a plate of pasta, with certain people being given something slightly different because of allergies and disorders. Once all the food was placed on the table, and the chefs left the room, Nono spoke.

"Shall we eat?" that seemed to snap all the students out of the uncomfortable silence and after quickly say thanks, they dug in. I tried very hard not to smile at the sight of it, and I am pretty sure I failed.

All in all, dinner seemed to be going fairly well. Everyone had started talking and some had even dared to ask Nono questions. I felt that I may get through dinner without anything happening, but of course I had forgotten that all of my guardians were present. Now I love my guardians dearly, but sometimes I wish they didn't annoy each other as much. But saying that I knew that if they suddenly stopped I would be terrified and want it back to the way it was.

Anyway, it just started as Lambo occasionally flicking pieces of his pasta at Gokudera. Gokudera was trying his best to ignore it; I could see the strain on his face. Lambo also started flicking pieces at the other guardians as well and I could see the tension rising. I'm not entirely sure what happened next, but I think that what started it was Lambo flicking quite a large clump of meat and pasta at Hibari's head. After that it kind of became a blur of food flying across the table going everywhere.

"FOOD FIGHT!" I heard someone yell and I began to sink lower into my seat. Looking around I saw that all of the students had joined in, completely getting over there fear of being in this place. At the end of the table I saw that even Nono had joined in, but his guardians were doing their best to keep him from getting hit by the food. By this stage I was pretty much sitting under the table and I could see that a few students decided to join me under there.

As it began to calm down, I looked out from under the table. I immediately brought my head back to dodge the clump of pasta that had been coming straight for me. When I brought it back out again, I saw that all of my guardians appeared to be completely free of food. How that was possible I had no idea, but I figured I had to do something about it. Even I hadn't been able to escape all the pasta, some had made its way under the table and hit me and the other students. I quickly gathered up some pasta that was on my plate and threw it, with alarming accuracy, straight into the back of Gokudera's head. Without stopping I picked up some more and threw it into the back of each of my guardians' heads. Each of them let out noises of outrage and laughter, and they all turned in my direction. I grinned sheepishly and then hid as they began to join forces to get me back. Yes, Mukuro and Hibari were working together. I am fairly sure that the world will be ending soon.

It was when I was looking for hiding spots I noticed that Nagisa-Sensei had vanished. That distracted me enough that I was hit with the food, but I didn't really think about that at all.

The food fight ended shortly after that and then Nono shooed as all to bed. All the students immediately followed Sebastian back to the meeting room and then went into their rooms. I walked into my room, grabbed some clothes and then headed into the adjoining bathroom to have a shower. The whole time in the shower I kept thinking about why Nagisa-Sensei had disappeared.

3rd POV

In a dimly lit room not too far from the students rooms, a person sat in front a computer typing a report. The report appeared to be detailing all of the events that had happened on the trip to Italy and what had happened at dinner. As the person finished off the report, they heard footsteps coming down the hall. Quickly saving the document, they then turned off the computer and hid.

They hid just in time too. The door opened shortly after they hid themselves. In the doorway stood Reborn, peering into the darkness. He appeared to not be looking very hard, just glancing around quickly. Reborn stayed there for another few minutes and the person felt like their heart was going to burst out their chest if he continued to stand there. After a while the hitman smirked and then said something quietly to himself, which the person in the room couldn't hear. He then left, closing the door as he went.

The person waited as they heard the footsteps retreating. Breathing a sigh of relief when they couldn't hear the footsteps anymore, they started the computer back up. They quickly went through the report, checking for mistakes and errors, before sending it away. After doing this they made sure to delete the document completely and erase all that they had done on the computer. They then shut down the computer and left the room. If they had paid more attention, they would have noticed the small object sitting innocently on the floor beside the doorway.

**A/N:** And that's the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review to tell me helpful hints and tricks for writing, what you think may happen, or just to simply say if you liked it. Please and Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter. It would have been up sooner but my plot bunnies ran away and were replaced with killer rabbits. Unfortunately I didn't have any Holy Hand Grenades on me and had to order some in. Also school was being annoying. Maybe that was why my plot bunnies ran... hmmm.  
Thank you to everyone who is reviewing, following and favouriting my story. I didn't know that this many people would like it.  
Anyway here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing(mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters to pick up the habit.)

A tonfa to the face is such a great way to wake up. I mean, there is a high chance that you probably wouldn't even wake up from getting hit. But of course Hibari ignores all those consequences and hits me anyway. Now I know that Reborn uses various painful methods to wake me up, but his I have gotten used to and can almost anticipate when they are coming. Hibari's tonfa on the other hand is something that has never woken me up before, so I was not expecting it.

"Ow! That I was not expecting. I think I may like Reborn's methods better." I whispered that last part under my breath so that Hibari didn't hear. Although, judging from the way his tonfa then hit the back of my head, I'm fairly sure he still heard it.

I glanced at Hibari and saw that he was already dressed in his usual uniform and was casually placing his tonfas back to where ever he pulled them from. Shaking my head slightly, and then wincing from the pain, I looked at the clock on saw that it was nearly eight o'clock. Eyes widening, I jumped out of bed, ignoring the pain.

As I ran around getting ready, I faintly heard the sound of the door opening. I figured that Hibari was probably going to check on the other students to keep them in line. Ignoring that, I focused on getting ready.

Five minutes later, I was out the door and running towards the meeting room. I had gotten ready in record time and I hoped that I would make it to the meeting room in time. Honestly, I feel that I have felt enough of the tonfas for today.

Just before I opened the door I glanced down and realised that I didn't have my pants on. I practically burst into tears right there. Sighing I turned myself around and bolted to my room, got my pants on and then ran back.

"Stupid Dying Will Bullet, making me used to walking around in my underwear." I grumbled as I opened the door. Also because I was grumbling I wasn't paying attention and slammed straight into someone who was standing behind the door, and fell onto the ground.

I chanced a glance upwards and let out a small shriek. A smirking Hibari is a happy Hibari, and a happy Hibari means that someone is probably going to die. That someone being me. So as my sanity left me again, after it had only just returned, I started backing away as fast as I could. But it was not fast enough. Hibari grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me towards Reborn.

"Is there a place where I can discipline this herbivore, or am I allowed to do it right here?" Hibari asked, still holding onto my collar. Reborn glanced at me and smirked. I knew what he was going to do from that smirk, he was going to let Hibari bite me right here. He did that so that I would be forced to defend myself and that would then start to make revelations to my classmates. That I didn't want. I wasn't going to go along with this plan of his.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Hibari stated, smirking back at the sadistic hitman. I let out another shriek and then braced myself as I was flung into the centre of the room. By some luck, I missed hitting anyone and a quick glance saw that people weren't looking at me. Instead, they were trying to get as far away from Hibari as possible while still being in the room. I felt a little bit of relief flow through me and thought that I might be able to get away with only allowing glancing blows, until I spotted Osamu watching me closely. That small part of relief instantly fled.

Looking back at Hibari, I saw that he was intent on biting me to death. He started towards me and I prepared myself for the pain. I tried backing away again but the students around the room pushed me back towards Hibari so they didn't incur his wrath. Just as he was about to hit me, Sebastian walked in followed by Nezu-Sensei and Nagisa-Sensei. Distracted as I was by them walking in, I didn't notice the tonfa coming for my head until it was pretty much about to hit it.

Now once again, I do love my guardians, but if there were people even more protective of me than my guardians, it would be the servants who serve me at any of the mansions we own. Now when I say protective, I mean like Gokudera protective and by that I mean they will defend me against anyone who will harm me, not matter who it is(except for Reborn, because he is, you know, Reborn). Speaking of Gokudera he was currently being held back by the rest of my guardians, mainly Yamamoto.

Anyway, back to the servants. So as Hibari's tonfa made its way to my head I saw Sebastian pull out a knife and throw it at the tonfa. He did it so fast that only Hibari and I, and maybe my guardians if they were paying attention, had seen it. Hibari reacted quickly and pulled his tonfa up just in time for the knife to pass directly underneath it, skimming my hair as it went. The knife then stuck itself into the wall behind me, with enough force that that it buried into the wall do far that only the handle was sticking out. I glanced at Hibari and saw that he was looking at Sebastian

"Please do not use violence. Nono has ordered me to make sure that no harm comes to the students." Sebastian stated calmly. Although judging from the slight tremors and has voice shaking slightly, he was scared. I figured it must be due to the fact that the servants, much like how they are with Reborn, think that defending me from him is a death wish. They don't attack Reborn and most of the time they don't attack Hibari either, unless their sanity leaves them as well or they are ordered to keep me safe from anyone.

As I was thinking this, the tonfa, which was still above my head, swung back down towards my head. I saw Sebastian's eyes widen as he saw it and I looked up. This is when years of training come into play. Sometimes it is annoying when you are trying to keep a cover up. As the tonfa swung down towards my head, my body reacted on instinct. I took half a step back, moving my head out of the tonfa's path.

"You heard him Kyoya. No harming of any students, unless it is one of us." I whispered as the tonfa flew past my eyes. I could see that Hibari was debating with himself on whether to listen to me or ignore me. Watching his eyes carefully, I saw that he decided to ignore me. I sighed mentally and then brought up my Will. Using enough of it so that my eyes turned orange, but not enough for the flame to appear, I then glared at him. Hibari, noticing my eye colour, retracted his tonfas.

"Very well. But just because I can't harm them, doesn't mean that I won't punish them." Hibari then walked away from me and left the room. I saw the whole class shiver from the promise Hibari had made. After Hibari left Yamamoto let go of Gokudera and immediately I was ambushed with a whole lot of questions from the loyal bomber.

I answered all of his questions and then remembered that my eyes were still orange. Quickly, I blinked and released my Will so that my eyes went back to brown. I smiled as I watched the shouting match start between Onii-san and Gokudera, with Yamamoto just laughing as he watched them too.

Before their fight could escalate into a brawl, Sebastian spoke up.

"Okay students. Today until lunch will be giving you a tour of the mansion and then after lunch you will have classes to go to." The whole class groaned at the last part, but were excited to do a tour of the mansion. I smiled again as we were all put into groups and more servants entered to be the tour guides.

When my group left the room, I caught Osamu staring at me. It was then that I remembered that he had been watching me closely while Hibari was 'attacking' me. I looked away quickly, praying to god that he had not seen my eyes. But I knew that I was never that lucky.

3rd POV

What the hell had he just seen? Osamu had decided that he would carefully watch Dame-Tsuna to see if anything happened between him and Hibari. He knew that there was a very low possibility that nothing would happen, and that what had happened with the limos was just a coincidence. He was not however expecting Dame-Tsuna to dodge a strike that was swung by Hibari.

Osamu shook his head. Nope that was a coincidence as well. He glanced back at Dame-Tsuna again and felt that something was off. Looking carefully, he stifled a gasp at what he noticed. His eyes had changed colour. Instead if brown like they usually were, they were orange.

After he noticed that he began to think that there was something really strange about Dame-Tsuna. What he didn't notice were the two people who were watching him and his reactions closely. Very closely.

**A/N:** Dun dun duuunnnnnn... hehehe hope you liked the chapter. Please send me review it makes me happy. Review about whatever you want, if you liked or didn't, what you think is happening, or helpful tips and tricks for my writing. Please and Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hey look, another chapter. I actually updated this faster than I thought I was going to. My body hurts so bad and that might be why I am updating, my arms are probably the only thing doesn't hurt. Why do I play football again?  
Thank you to everyone who is favouriting, following and/or reviewing. Also special thanks to Viviene001 for giving me some Holy Hand Grenades. They helped me in dealing with my killer rabbit problem.  
Now, on to the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. No matter how hard I wish, it will not happen(I think every know this by now)

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness and cursing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure causes other characters pick up the habit.)

"blah blah blah" - Japanese

"_blah blah blah_" - Italian

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

"That went… well." Yamamoto said to me as I plonked myself down behind my desk, covering my eyes with my arms and groaned.

"Define well. Several Students, including Osamu, nearly died multiple times." I told him, removing my arms from across my eyes.

"Hey, it could have been worse." He shrugged and smiled slightly. Yeah, I know that it could have been worse, but it still could have been so much better. I would have preferred that no one was subjected to near death experiences while they were here. Sighing again, I thought back to the tour.

**Flashback**

"**This is the portrait hall. In here we have portraits of the previous heads of the family. They are arranged from the first to the ninth. The tenth generation hasn't been placed yet but they have a spot already." Our tour guide, Alfeo, informed as we walked into the room. I looked around and saw the other students in my group gazing in awe at the portraits. It was then I noticed some of the students gathering around Primo's portrait. Then I remembered the resemblance. **

"**Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" I hear one girl ask.**

"**Yeah, now that you mention it, he does." Another replied.**

"**I think the other people around him look familiar as well." A boy spoke up. By now all the students in the tour group had gathered behind the picture. I quickly went up to Alfeo. **

"**All the booby traps have been removed from the portraits, yes?" I whispered at him whilst watching the students. When he didn't reply I turned and faced him. He was sweating and I knew that the answer to my question was no. I sighed out loud and prayed to any one that would listen that the students wouldn't touch the portraits.**

**Now I am fairly sure that the gods have abandoned me, because as soon as I thought those words a student reached out.**

"**I think that one looks a bit like Yamamoto, don't you agree?" He asked as his finger brushed the glass. His finger literally brushed up against the glass and then one second later he was hanging three meters in the air by his wrists. He was really lucky that it wasn't his neck, which is what the rope is supposed to attach itself to.**

**The girls started screaming, and so did the guy hanging from his wrists. Alfeo was snapping out instructions in Italian to the other servants in the room. About five minutes later we walked out of the room, with most of the students supporting bumps on their heads from an annoyed Alfeo and one of them with his wrists rubbed raw.**

**Flashback End**

The guy hanging by his wrists wasn't the only one either. When we all met up for lunch in the dining hall we found out that at least one person from every group was nearly killed or injured badly. Because of this they cancelled the classes we were going to have today and every one was sent to their rooms or the infirmary.

So now I am sitting in behind my desk with each of my guardians, minus Lambo, Chrome, Mukuro and Hibari. They were each telling, or in Onii-san's case shouting at me, what near death experiences the students went through. By the end of it I felt like crying. I was going to have so much more paperwork now because of this and now the students will be scared. On the plus side, they will be too scared to explore the mansion too much and find any mafia related stuff or things that incriminate me.

"No, bad Tsuna. You shouldn't think that." I scolded myself and I knew that my guardians were looking at me funny.

A knock sounded at my door when I was about to speak. Sighing, I pulled myself together and informed whoever was at the door that they could come in. I knew that it was probably Reborn or a servant bringing me the paper work that I was going to have to sign. Seriously, I am not looking forward to when I have to handle all of the paperwork. Now I am only handling a fraction of it as Reborn had informed Nono that I was ready to handle paperwork. Personally, I wish he hadn't, but if what I was receiving was only a fraction, I was happy to help lessen the load on Nono's shoulders. That didn't mean I had to like it though.

Anyway back to the door. It opened and in came Reborn carry paperwork. There wasn't actually as much as I had thought there would be, but there was still quite a fair bit. He placed on my desk and then made his way over to his designated chair and sat down. My guardians took that as their cue to leave. After bidding me goodbye and good luck in some cases, they left and closed the door gently behind them. Once they left I turned to Reborn.

"I'm guessing that you have something to tell me. And I am also guessing that it is about _him_, isn't it?" I looked at him carefully, watching his eyes as I spoke. His eyes gave nothing away as usual but I knew what he was going to speak to me about.

"You're right Dame-Tsuna. You have begun to rely on your Intuition more, I see. Very well, as you guessed I do want to speak to you about _him_. Take a look at this." Reborn tossed a small circular object at me. I caught it out of reflex and almost jumped when yellow eyes blinked at me. Leon had transformed into something strange again.

As I watched, Leon changed his shape slightly and he became a small tablet. Reborn motioned for me to read what was written on the Leon-Tablet, so I did.

The more I read, the more frustrated I became. When I finished reading it I looked up at Reborn and gave an angry sigh.

"I had thought there was something fishy about them, now I know why my Intuition was going off. Perhaps it is time that we had a little chat." I muttered the last part before I glanced at my paperwork. Sighing again, I knew that the 'little chat' was going to have to be put on hold for a while.

3rd POV

Decimo was sitting behind his desk, diligently speeding through his paperwork. He wanted to go back to his room to catch on sleep before he had a small chat with someone. Placing one signed piece of paper down and replacing it with another, he sighed. He probably would have had a small break soon, but with the other occupant of the room watching him like a hawk he didn't dare. Reading though this piece of paper, he was distracted once again by a knock at the door. He looked up, over at Reborn, and then at the door again.

"_You may come in._" Decimo sighed and placed the paperwork on the desk, feeling slight déjà vu. It got stronger when the person walked into the office.

"_You called for me Decimo._" The person who entered looked a bit nervous. Decimo smiled slightly and watched as the nervous levels rose visibly in the person standing in front of him. He waited a bit for them to start fidgeting before speaking.

"_Yes, I did call for you, although I had expected you earlier. But then again you have a cover to keep up so I shouldn't be surprised about you being late. Maybe though, if you could find some way to ditch your friends, who I might add are all currently in the infirmary because of you, you might come earlier and keep your appointment times, Mochida._" Mochida shivered as he listened to the Decimo. He knew that he should have left straight away but Osamu kept talking and he couldn't leave without being suspicious.

The Decimo who knew the reasons as there were multiple cameras that Reborn has set up and sometimes Reborn lets him view the videos, but he was having a bit too much fun teasing Mochida. He scolded himself when he realised this and he knew that he had been hanging around Reborn, Hibari and Mukuro for too long. Decimo sighed and then smiled up at Mochida.

"_I will forgive you for being late, as I know you were keeping your cover. I know what it is like to have to keep up a cover. Next time though, please try to come a little quicker or else I will send Reborn to come and get you. Or maybe even Kyoya._" Mochida shuddered at the threat, but knew that he was no longer in danger at the moment.

"_Now, about your previous report about this Mansion. You said there was no evidence that this was home to the Mafia, but you failed to inform me if all the booby traps that are easily accessible had been disarmed for this period of time. I understand that you were tired which is why you didn't notice, but next time maybe ask the servants about them. Also remember that next time this happens we may not be so lucky as to escape without any deaths. Please remember this._" Decimo picked up his cup of coffee once he finished speaking. He looked at Mochida over the rim of his cup and he could see that the implications of his actions were affecting him already.

"_Oh, and also, as punishment you will be having a spar with Kyoya. He is quite pissed at the moment that he is unable to 'bite' people to death, so have fun._" Mochida visibly paled, but took his punishment in stride. He bowed jerkily before leaving the office. Decimo sighed and turned and faced Reborn. He saw that his tutor was looking at him with a smirk on his face.

"Well now, you have gotten sadistic, haven't you?" he smirked even wider as he spoke.

"I learnt from the best." Tsuna replied and moved to picked up the piece of paper he had placed on the desk when Mochida had entered.

"Hey, how about while you have got the sadistic streak running through you right now, let's not waste it. Why don't we go and have a chat with _that_ person now?" Tsuna looked at Reborn, paperwork forgotten.

"Really?" He asked, a spark of hope could be heard in the voice. Reborn nodded and Tsuna got up and left the office, not noticing when Reborn jumped on his shoulder.

Tsuna moved carefully through the hallways, making sure that he couldn't see any students and made his way to a certain room. As he neared the room, he was slowly becoming less of Tsuna and more Decimo. By the time he arrived at the room he was fully Decimo.

The Decimo knocked on the door. He heard a faint come in and opened the door. The occupant wasn't facing him but they turned around as soon as he spoke. He didn't say much, nor did he have to. The occupant of the room knew exactly why he was here and they also knew that they were not going to be able to run either. With a sigh they looked into the orange eyes of one Sawada Tsunayoshi, his words echoing slightly around the room.

"Hello Nagisa-Sensei. I believe it is time we had a chat, don't you?"

**A/N:** well, well. I wonder what Nagisa-Sensei is doing. I want to know, how many people guessed she was involved in the back plot some how? hehe anyway, thank you for reading and please review. You can tell me anything you like, if you have suggestions about something, feel free to tell. I promise I won't bite anyone's heads off, I'm not that type of person(though my friends might try to tell you otherwise). Once again, helpful tips and tricks welcome. Please and Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Look, another chapter. Wow, I'm on a roll recently, although it is really annoying _whblah blah en_ my plot bunnies appear in the middle of a SAC and I can't do anything. But I managed to remember it, yay! Thank you to everyone who is following, favouriting and/or reviewing, you guys make my day better when I open my emails and see all them just sitting there.  
Anyway, here is the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does. I can only wish.

**Warnings:** Probable OOC-ness, Boss!Tsuna and cursing (mostly Gokudera, but too much exposure cause other characters to pick up the habit.)

"blah blah blah" - Japanese

"_blah blah blah_"_ - _Italian

"blah _blah_ blah" - emphasis

"So Mr Sawada, what can I do for you?" Nagisa-Sensei was trying to hide that she was terrified of me. Her voice was shaking slightly and so were her shoulders. She was actually doing a good job at it too; I only just noticed it. I looked at her and smiled slightly, my eyes burning into her own.

"Well Sensei, I have to talk to you about something. It is about this trip and what we are actually doing here." I spoke, sounding like a confused student. From her expression I could tell that she was confused.

"Well Mr Sawada, we are here to study Italian History. What better place is there to study it than in Italy itself?" I looked at her blankly. We had been told those exact words before we had arrived, she sounded like she had rehearsed it many times.

"Oh, well then. Are we doing anything else? Like will _we be learning Italian as well?_" I slipped into Italian without blinking, hoping to catch her off guard.

"_Yes I think we could arrange that._" Mentally cheering in success, I looked at her and tilted my head to the side.

"Nagisa-Sensei, could you repeat that. I didn't quite catch it."

"Of course, I said 'yes I think we could arrange that'. Is there anything else you would like Mr Sawada?" I looked at Nagisa-Sensei and brought my Will up even more. I took a step closer to her and she shrank back.

"Can you please tell me why _you_ are here 'Nagisa-Sensei'?" My eyes were burning even deeper into hers and she was beginning to shake again.

"W-what do y-you mean? I'm here to teach the students about Italian History and look after the students on the field trip," she spluttered out.

"I mean, why are you here? Why are you teaching at the school that I just happen to go to? _He_ sent you, didn't he? You can't get out of it, I have seen the reports you sent Him." Her expression hardened and froze. I knew I was right on the money with these accusations and she knew that she wouldn't be getting out of this.

"What are you talking about Mr Sawada, I honestly have no idea what you mean? All I am doing is trying my best to teach the students about my passion and hope it will become theirs." I looked at her in surprise. She was going to stick with this until the very end.

"Okay then, let's look back at when you first started teaching at Namimori. When you called for attendance in your first class with me, you stumbled over my name yet all the other student names were perfectly spoken. Even the teachers who have been teaching there for years can't perfectly say every student's name, yet you did. Usually this wouldn't cause any suspicion, but I had a feeling that something was off about you." I noticed that her expression hadn't changed throughout my speech so far. Taking a deep breath, I continued on.

"Also, I noticed that wherever I was, you were there also. At first I figured that it was just a coincidence, but I kept seeing it. Yesterday when we were having that food fight in dinner, you disappeared. Reborn followed you, which you should know, and was able to find the reports that you have been sending. So this brings us back to my original question, why are you here?" I stared directly into her eyes and I saw that she was getting unnerved. I have been told multiple times that my eyes look expressionless when they are orange, maybe that's why.

"I am here because I was asked to come on this trip with your class. I am your History teacher so it is only natural that I was asked." She was starting to get on my nerves. It seems like she was going to keep her teacher act on until I did something to break it, so break it I shall.

"Very well then, you leave me no choice. 'Nagisa-Sensei', perhaps I should have a chat to your boss now shall I? But maybe you would prefer me to call you something else instead? Something like Oregano perhaps." That's when her face dropped. She looked me in the eye and I could see fear resting there. I smiled slightly.

"Ah, right on the money, aren't I? Now, why don't you start explaining why you are here?" Oregano blanched slightly and took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I give up. I should have known there was no way I could stay under cover for long." she stated, fear slowly fading from her eyes. From a case resting on her desk she pulled out a pair of glasses. Turning away slightly, she began to pull contacts out of her eyes and then placed her glasses on. She also pulled her hair back out of her face and into a bun. It wasn't as neat as it usually was, but she was looking closer to how I remembered her.

"Ah, that's better. May I ask how you figured out who I was?" she looked at me, curious. I sighed and shook my head slightly.

"He's the world's best Hitman and I have my Hyper Intuition." She nodded at that. It made perfect sense to her.

"Well then to answer your question, yes He did send me. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and see how you were fairing with your responsibilities and all. I was also tasked to make sure you were able to pass your classes, but I didn't need to do anything really." She looked at Reborn as she said that.

"Really, He could have just come himself if he wanted to see how I was handling my responsibilities." I sighed and shook my head. That man does things in such round about ways.

"I know that, I even told him that myself, but he stated that he was busy and quickly changed the subject. I believe that he still thinks you are angry at him." I sighed again. Yes I was still angry at him, but he should visit every once and a while.

"Maybe I should call him and tell him to get his ass over to Japan." I said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." She agreed and I could see that she thought she was going to get out of this without any punishment.

"Oh and by the way, do you mind if you go and join Mochida. Kyoya is feeling a bit depressed and needs to 'bite' something. If you had told me straight away, I would have been more lenient but…" I trailed off and watched her expression. She had gone from happy to scared as soon as I had mention Hibari, now she was pale. Smirking inwardly, I turned to leave.

"Also, you may want to hope that you get there after Mochida, otherwise you may be in for a whole world more of hurt." I bowed my head towards her and walked out the door. The door closed shut on her face, a look of pure fear etched onto it.

I sighed as I walked back to my office. It is possible that I have been hanging around the wrong people for too long and they have been rubbing off on me. Shaking my head at the thought, I kept walking. I had nearly reached my office when I crashed into someone. Almost falling, I looked at who I had walked into.

"Oh look, it's Dame-Tsuna. What are you doing here?" Osamu sneered and looked down at me. This confused me.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" I asked ignoring his question.

"Why should I answer that, you didn't answer my question?" Osamu was looking at me carefully. I noticed that his eyes kept going back to my eyes. That was when I remembered that I hadn't turned my eyes back to brown yet. Angry at myself for forgetting yet again, I quickly blinked and let my Will return to normal.

"Well, I'm on my way back to my room to get some sleep before Hibari comes in." I looked him directly in the eye, hoping he bought that.

"Really? Then why aren't you there now?" he was clearly not buying it. Luckily I already had a plan in mind for this.

"Because I was talking to Nagisa-Sensei. I needed help with something." This he would buy. I was still Dame-Tsuna in his eyes and nothing would change that.

"Ha ha, of course you would be talking to the teacher. What were you doing, trying to bribe her so you could get better grades?" I just looked at him. Really, that was the best you could come up with. I felt a little disgusted at him thinking that I was that low to do that and also that he thought Oregano would actually accept those. She would probably beat the crap out of anyone who tried that.

I moved to walk away, back to the room I was sharing with Hibari. Paperwork was going to have to wait; I had a cover to keep. I took a few steps and was genuinely surprised when Osamu didn't come after me. As I was walking away I could feel his eyes on me though. It was like he was watching for any way I stuff up somehow. I turned the corner and stopped.

"Thanks for the help by the way." I told Reborn looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"You didn't need it. Also, I took the liberty of placing some paperwork in your room. You may want to finish it before Hibari returns." I looked at him.

"You did _what_!?" he smirked and I panicked and began running towards my room.

There wasn't actually that much paperwork in the room. I had been terrified, but when I opened the door there was only a small pile. There was only about twenty or so pieces that I had to read and sign. Reborn was being merciful. This was strange. I immediately suspected that something was going to happen.

"What is –" I was cut off by a knock at the door. When the door opened, Sebastian was in the door way.

"A letter for you, Decimo." I thanked him and then took the letter. He bowed and left and I looked at the letter. It was addressed to me, that was true, but I was scared to read it. I hoped that I was dreaming, so I pinched myself and blinked multiple times. Nope there was pain and that envelope was still in my hand.

I wasn't scared to read it because it may be trapped or anything. No, it was because I recognised the writing and what was written on the envelope. There was only one person that I knew who addressed me as 'Tuna-fish'. Sighing dramatically, I figured I may as well get it over with. I opened it and then read it as quickly as I could. When I finished I slumped onto my chair.

"Really Dad, first you send your subordinates to spy on me and now you are going to crash my school excursion. Thanks." I chucked the letter onto the table and rested my head on the table and groaned. Just when I thought the trip wouldn't get any worse.

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. If you don't recall who Oregano is, she is one of Iemitsu's subordinates and she first appeared in episode 47 of anime and chapter 106 in the manga. She didn't get much screen time in the anime, only appearing during the Varia arc, but in the manga she got more.  
Please review and tell me if you liked it, if you didn't, and any helpful tips and tricks for writing. Please and Thank you.


End file.
